Broken Trust
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: I think Hiro let the incedent in the Carnavel slide way too easily.
1. Fight

As the wealth obessesed mage, killer ninja turned dancer and self proclaimed red dragon walked and flew back into the wageon Hiro felt his jaw where Jean had punched him. Rophar sat up next to him mumbling.   
"Ruby wait, it wasn't . . ." Too late, they were already gone. Ruby, she had always put her trust in him longer than either could remember and now she believed that trust was betrayed. Hiro clentch his fist when he eyes the priest truned addtive gambler. "You . . ." He hissed.   
"What?" Said the ex-holy one clueless to his fate.   
"You . . . you preverted, selfish, egotistical, greedy drunkard of a failed priest who couldn't control himself if his life depended on it! You could of just distoryed my friendship with Ruby you b*stard~! I think I just figured out WHY you left Athenia's church. You propaply left when they found out you were looking under the skirt of all the women while they were praying!"   
That struck an unseen cord in the obesseive weed chewer. "I . .. what do you know about my reasons for leaving kid! Selfish?! I lied to and made an enemy out of my best friend because of you! Because I believed that Lucia was a messenger of some sort of Athena!" He snapped standing up fists ready.   
"Perfect body perfect expience in bed right?! Athenia MUST posses infinate love and infinate forgiveness, because that's the only way she would answer the prayers of sonofab*tch like you!" Snarled Hiro standing face to face with him.  
"That is IT!" Rophar yeld punching Hiro straight in the face sending him to the ground.   
"Is that your best shot?" Hissed Hiro wipping the blood from his face and failing.   
"No, this is!" Rophar sent a punch sailing that would shattared Hiro's jaw when made contact. The boy dodged and slammed a fist into the gambler's gut. Rophar took a step back holding his stomach, who taught this kid how to bar room brawl?   
"Rophar . . . . I can't believe I was begining to consider you my friend!" Hissed Hiro.   
"Come off it kid! It's like one little thing like that is going to ruin your friendship with that stupid winged kitten."   
"She's a red dragon!" That had to be the first time Hiro had defended her in that area. "And we both know that she'd sooner bit someone than forgive them."   
"Well then, that's how the world works."   
"Because of you! You and your stupid sick intest in any part of a woman hidden by cloth!"   
"I'm a man give a break!"   
"So am I! And I'm not like you!"   
"Heh . . . . stupid high and mighty, 'I'm more holy than thou', stuck up ideot who can't even see opertonity when it's right in front of him." He mumbled.   
"What did I miss?" Said Ruby leading the way out with Lucia and the others behind her sending the blood on Hiro's face. 

to be continued? 

Flames, comments, good or bad reviews, suggestions, reactions, occasional constructive criticism all welcome. Spelling corrections also welcome as long as you tell what you think of the story itself too.   



	2. Love

Hiro and Rophar just looked at each other. Hiro could still taste the blood in his mouth. Dammit. Why had he gone off like that? Allow himself to snap like that? He had never let himself go off like that before. What was different? And he had even called Ruby a DRAGON for crying out load. Why?  
He looked behind Ruby and saw Lucia, a vision, he had never seen Athena except as a statue, but somehow (he made a quick mental prayer of forgiveness) he doubted even the Goddess could surpass Lucia's beauty. He was utterly stunning in the costume Jean had picked out for her. But she could have been wearing rags and Hiro would of found Lucia beautiful. It was like the Goddess herself had come to Lunar when Hiro had seen her come out the green crystal at the top of the blue spire. Much not to Ruby's amusement.   
She might have smiled at him slightly for him gawking at her like he was, if him and Rophar didn't look like they had just tried to kill each other, which in a way, they had. Instead her face was one of confusion and concern. Hiro would hate himself for the rest of his life for not being able to see that smile. She was the reason. The possible loss of Ruby's friendship was tragic, but Lucia's? It would be the end of the world. That was why Hiro had snapped. That was why he had gone off at Rophar like he had. He had been afraid that Lucia, who had known for only so long, would hate him for being like Rophar: A man more interested in finding a cheap thrill than the actual woman.  
Hiro didn't know what to say, what was there to say? Ruby had been right back at the baths in the Forest of Illusions, but for the wrong reasons, Grandpa HAD taught him better. Better than to try to solve a problem with fists, with violence. And what did he do when push came to shuff? Proved he was no better than Leo, not even thinking, just doing.  
Hiro wiped the more of the blood off his face for lack of a better idea of what to do and looked at the green haired woman. "You . . ." He breathed. "You look beautiful Lucia."   
Now he did get a smile. Hiro made another quick prayer to the Goddess.   
  
Flames, comments, good or bad reviews, suggestions, reactions, occasional constructive criticism all welcome. Spelling corrections also welcome as long as you tell what you think of the story itself too.   
  
  



End file.
